The Letter
by Miss Wong
Summary: Viñeta; la carta que Jace le escribió a Clary ántes de irse a pelear con Valentine; la cual en el libro no mustran. Jace/Clary. Spoiler de COG.


**Disclaimer: **Según Wikipedia, la saga de TMI es de una tal Cassandra Clare; pero ¡no se dejen llevar por las mentiras de internet! Todo es de mi absoluta propiedad. Nah, es de la Clare esa.

**Summary: **La carta que Jace le escribió a Clary ántes de irse a pelear con Valentine; la cual en el libro no mustran. Jace/Clary. Spoiler de COG.

* * *

**The Letter.**

–

En el momento que Clary se despertó, supo que Jace se había ido, incluso antes de abrir los ojos. Su mano, todavía extendida sobre la cama, estaba vacía; no había dedos que le devolvieran la presión de los suyos. Ella se incorporó lentamente, con su pecho contraído. Él debía haber descorrido las cortinas antes de marcharse, porque las ventanas estaban abiertas y brillantes listones de luz de sol rayaban la cama. Clary se preguntó por qué la luz no la había despertado. Por la posición del sol, tenía que ser por la tarde.

Sentía la cabeza pesada y espesa, los ojos legañosos. Quizás fuera que no había tenido pesadillas esa noche, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, y su cuerpo estaba descansado por el sueño.

Sólo cuando se levantó notó la presencia del trozo de papel doblado sobre la mesilla. Ella la cogió con una sonrisa cerniéndose sobre sus labios —así que Jace le había dejado una nota— y cuando algo pesado se deslizó de debajo del papel y repiqueteó en el suelo a sus pies, estuvo tan sorprendida que dio un salto hacia atrás, pensando que aquello estaba vivo.

Estaba tendido a sus pies, una espiral de metal brillante. Ella supo lo que era antes de inclinarse y tomarlo. La cadena y el anillo de plata que Jace llevaba alrededor de su cuello. El anillo de familia. Ella rara vez le había visto sin él. Una repentina sensación de pavor la inundó por completo.

Abrió la nota y escudriñó las primeras líneas:

"_Clary:_

_Escribí esta carta porque realmente soy un cobarde. Porque hay miles de cosas que quiero decirte y no sé como hacerlo, porque podría haberte llamado temprano por la mañana, y darnos una despedida más personal; pero como te dije anteriormente... soy un cobarde. _

_Realmente no pude dormir bien anoche, fue como si no quisiera hacerlo, como si evitar dormir parara el tiempo en el que estuve contigo anoche, el único momento en el que no sentí miedo, o frustración, o enojo hacia algo; fue el momento más pacífico de mi vida... y no exagero, sabes que siempre digo la verdad; duela a quien le duela. Estuve pensando en todas y cada una de las cosas que hicieron que sienta lo que siento por ti hoy mismo, y realmente no sé como decirlas, porque son demasiadas... tantas, que mi mente no puede procesarlas. _

_Los parpados me pesaban anoche, pero no importaba, porque sólo el verte dormir junto a mi, conmigo... hizo que me olvidara de todo; de que posiblemente muera hoy mismo al buscar a Valentine. Es ridículo haber pensado que no le temía a la muerte, porque hoy más que nunca lo hago. Y el único motivo por el cual le temo es por ti. Porque no quiero irme ahora que te he conocido, porque no imagino otra vida en la que no pueda hablarte, o mirarte, o incluso pelear. Cada momento que paso contigo está grabado en mi mente, y tatuado en mi corazón; sea malo o bueno. Siempre había creído que amar es destruir, pero me di cuenta que no es así... que eso es lo que Valentine me hizo creer. Porque lo único bueno que tiene mi vida ahora, es el amor que siento por ti, Clary. Y es verdad, me destruye. Me hace pedazos a cada segundo, el saber que muero por decirte que te quiero, y que cuando lo hago muero porque eres mi hermana. _

_Me destruye el echo de que nunca podremos estar juntos, la verdad duele... el amor duele, pero aún así... no dejaría de sufrir por ti; por nosotros. No me arrepiento de sentirme echo pedazos cada vez que te veo porque lo que siento cuando te beso le gana por millones, y es felicidad. Corta y nefasta, claro está... pero es felicidad. Algo que no he sentido en mucho tiempo, y que tu has revivido en mi. Y por eso te amo, y te amaré siempre. Seas mi hermana, mi prima, o hasta incluso mi abuela... te amo; y a pesar de lo que somos, no te imaginas lo feliz que me hace saber que tu sientes lo mismo por mi, a pesar de que sea un maldito pecado... no imaginas lo que se siente. _

_Se que te resultará extraño ver el collar en el sobre, y no colgado en mi cuello. Siempre lo llevaba porque en el fondo sentía que me daba suerte, pero... ¿sabes? No lo necesito más. Tu rostro en mi mente es más fuerte que un tonto collar, por lo que si estoy en peligro de muerte, sólo bastará cerrar los ojos e imaginar los tuyos para sentirme fuerte de nuevo. Te lo dejo a ti, para que la suerte que alguna vez creí que me dió se pose en ti, y que en las horas, o días en los que no esté junto a ti, te proteja._

_Cuídate, Clary. Y lo siento._

_Jace." _

_

* * *

_

Tuve una gran relación amor/odio cuando escribí esto. ¿El motivo? Odio lo cursi con toda mi alma, me parece estúpido, rosa, tan barbie que me dan ganas de vomitar mis propios ojos, así que cuando leí la carta ya terminada casi vomito en mi teclado y me quedo electrocutada (gracias al Ángel que eso no pasó), el caso es que, de leerlo unas... 577 de veces más para asegurarme que no era tan mierda como yo pensaba, terminó gustándome demasiado poco.

Sobre todo porque Jace lo que menos tiene es una pizca de cursilería, aunque aceptémoslo, en un momento como ese, ántes de irse a luchar con Valentine y no saber si volvería con vida, puede decir todas la sartas de cursilerías que quiera, so, agregué ese toque de desesperación post-muerte a la carta. Espero que halla quedado decente y no tan mierda.

Bah, anyway. ¿Creen que merezco un review? Espero que sí. Besos y Sebastianes para todas (amo a Sebastian, so fuck off).

—_**Mel.**_


End file.
